Santa Carla Confidential
by MizTori
Summary: Meet Nic Voulani PI as she traverses the supernatural underbelly of Santa Carla


Santa Carla, a fun in the sun kind of happy crappy tourist trap. Yeah sure. Maybe to the casual observer.

But there exists a shadow realm, a blurring of the line of what is real or isn't. Strange supernatural things that aren't supposed to exist can & Do-

Humans don't see us for what we really are. See, you people (no offence) have lost one of your senses, the ability to see past the shadow veil. To you, I look like a human (more or less) and the troll at the park looks like the local homeless guy and a dragon at least the smaller ones, look like Great Danes and so on and so forth. We coexist in a shared dimension if you teach yourself you can see everything around Santa Carla like…

An entire society of Vampires (of which you're probably acquainted with the Lost Boys)

Werewolves, Fairies, trolls, Pixies, Witches & just about every other supernatural or Magical creature that you could think of,

And I am going to tell you about it.

My Names Nic, well Nicole actually, and I am a private investigator. I got me a nice little office over on Pacific Avenue. Though I do get the occasional human cases, I mostly work at night.

You see I was a cop, and a damn good one with the SCBSA- Santa Carla Bureau of Supernatural Affairs-yeah, we got our own police department for our shadow existence, though the locals don't see us; we're a large part of the community.

But I am getting ahead of myself.

I am an anomaly even in the shadow realm. I am the product of a Vampire and a were cat, leopard actually- Mom & Dad apparently didn't know the rules and somehow I came to be.

Anyway, basically I have the nocturnal habits (and some of the appetite) of a vampire & the appearance of a human, well sort of. It's my eyes you see. Their green and I don't mean pretty girl green I mean cat eye green, I wear dark glasses to hide this fact and usually people only ask me to remove them once. Then they tell me to put them back on.

I am a shape shifter. It has served me well in my chosen career.

As a cop, I went through academy training, learning how to beat the crap out of a werewolf hopped up on fairy mushrooms, handle a domestic dispute between vamps and the usual cop type stuff that human police officers do. Traffic enforcement, busting succubus' for prostitution, making sure elves were practicing their magic with the proper permits, keeping the leprechauns on the straight & narrow. Making sure that no one used a dragon to start a bonfire, that kind of stuff.

I spent a couple years on the beat and was assigned to the HPC task force.

Human Population Control or more affectionately called babysitting the Flock.

It was my job to keep you humans from being picked off for sport.

They only recruited the toughest officers, as dealing with hungry and psychotic predators is pretty sketchy sometimes. I got in because I fought for the position literally, I had to go up against a female werewolf, the fur literally flew, as it was summer & she was shedding anyway.

I spent a lot of time at the Boardwalk which is how I met the Lost Boys.

Ah memories-yeah right, those little pricks caused me more trouble then I care to remember as some of those memories were seriously physically painful. I actually dated Marko on and off after I quit the force, those were some crazy times, I mean ordering take out for dinner takes on a whole new meaning if your a vampire. But the affair didnt last you know how it goes. We still talk sometimes and he still owes me big time for bailing his ass out of the clink before sunup when he happened to get legitimately busted by SCPD! If anyone ever needs pot, just look for Paul, he's got some interesting payment options in case you're low on cash. On second thought, you're human, run away from Paul.

Unfortunately my moody demeanor and lack of subtlety left me permanently transferred to park and cemetery patrol.

It had its exciting moments but most days (err, nights) were spent busting gnomes for possession with intent to distribute of Pixie dust & rousting trolls, making sure everyone was in their own grave & not trying to squat in someone else's. That is some prime real-estate to some, why settle for a small unassuming tombstone when you can move into a spacious mausoleum.

What's that, you would rather hear about my time busting' the Lost Boys- Jeez, you crazy kids, alright but were gonna keep this quick as I have an appointment,

Seems that one of Fay Prima's cats missing & she wants me to find him, what does she want me to do I ask you, the woman's as catty as I am, might as well put out a can of tuna and wait, ah well, she's promised to feed me, and so never one to skip a good meal, anyway if I am late she will poison me, you know those Italians….

Well I will start with the first time I met the boys, seems as good a place as any to start.

Part of the duties of an HPC officer was working plainclothes so that you could blend.

It was my first night on duty and me and Sergeant Holland (a werewolf, very large guy, lovely dancer I found out later.),were herding the sheep, uh, pardon me, tending the flock.

Though there aren't too many vamps in SC, there's enough of 'em to keep us busy. I had been given a huge pile of four very thick folders at the station.

The Lost Boys, four vamps that for whatever reason liked being in the spotlight.

They were fast becoming legendary in their exploits.

I picked up the first file and noticed the word DEVIANT stamped in red on it.

Paul (there were not last names on their files, as they transcended the need for them)

It had his Turn date, last known residence, aliases, etc.

Leafing through the jacket, I was surprised at the list of priors,

Breaking & entering fly by hunting, snatch & grab, drug offenses, sex offenses, speeding tickets and possession of stolen property. Not to mention criminal menacing and killing a psychic (I wonder if she saw it coming?)

Not a real nice guy, his brothers weren't much better.

David, arrived in SC 1955. I am told he was a rebelious guy from the get go. I have always tried to picture him with a pompadour-I just cant figure out how it morphed into a mullet.

Sometime in the 1960's Dwayne showed up. He doesnt talk much. When he does your suprised to hear New York in his accent. Marko said Dwaynes a huge Yankees fan-go figure.

And Finally Marko... Hes probably the most laid back (for a vamp) of the group. at one point in time I really thought we had something, but my not being a full vamp created problems for David & so things went to hell in a handbasket.


End file.
